Lost Souls Chapter 1: Pitch Black
by Huskertuffs
Summary: The first chapter of my Full Metal Alchemist fan fiction, I hope you guys enjoy it.


Colonel Devlyn straightened his uniform, looking clean and orderly as usual. His blue Central Military uniform freshly washed and ironed, his medals pinned to his breast. He smiled at his reflection. "Sir?" asked Private Walker, peeking his head around the door. "Yes Mr. Walker?" Devlyn replied. "Major Rivers will be here any minute, sir." "Thank you Private." replied Devlyn. Walker ducked out of the door and Devlyn listened as he walked away. He then turned and walked out as well, to meet Major Rivers.

Devlyn walked out of his Officer's Quarters and began making his way down the dimly Celtian Steel hallways. These were specifically designed to stop people from using alchemy. Devlyn wasn't exactly sure how they worked, but if anyone hostile found the remote research facility, he'd be damned if they'd use their mumbo jumbo magic against him and his men. The good Colonel never liked alchemy. He had always preferred a straight fight with firearms, or sabers. However, he couldn't deny the effectiveness of Flame Alchemists. Especially that one colonel whose name he frequently forgot. He continued walking, still trying to remember the name, passing various members of staff and security who either saluted, or wished him a pleasant day. He dismissed his thoughts as he reached the elevator that would take him to the surface. He reached the top and stepped out, walking towards the main blast door.

The two guards snapped to attention. Devlyn nodded at them, and they lowered their salutes. "Do you have the proper codes, sir?" asked the guard to Devlyn's left. "Of course private," said the Colonel, stepping over to the keypad and punching in the day's code, for it changed every twenty-four hours. As the blast door opened, the gloom was penetrated by the bright desert sunlight. Devlyn squinted as the light hit his eyes. He grumbled to himself and started to walk outside, the two door guards stepping behind him and matching his pace. The Major and his entourage of scientists and guards were waiting for them, their vehicle having already departed.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting, sir," said Devlyn. "It's quite alright," said the Major, his hands clasped behind his back, "Just don't let it happen again." "Of course, sir," said Devlyn. They turned and started walking back into the base. "I hear that you have been making advances with the project," said Rivers. "Yes, sir," said Devlyn, "Dr. Garrets has made quite a leap in creating the perfect soldier." "Excellent," said River's, as the blast door slowly closed behind them, "I would like to see them at once." "This way, sir" replied Devlyn.

He led them to the same elevator he had used to get to the surface, the guards moving back to their post. When everyone was in the elevator, Devlyn pulled the elevator's lever, and they descended into the darkness of the research facility. When they reached the bottom, the doors of the elevator slid open, and there was an older looking scientist standing before them. "Ah, Dr. Garrets I assume?" said Rivers. "Yes sir," said Garrets. The Colonel stepped smartly out the elevator, followed by the Major his lackeys. Devlyn stepped to the side to allow Rivers to walk along side him. "You are to show us your progress on the testing?" inquired Rivers. "That I am, sir," said Garrets. He turned and started walking away, motioning for them to follow.

They took another elevator to the section designated "Pitch Black." "You'll need to put these on," said Garrets, indicating light enhancing goggles on a near by table, "There is a reason it's called Pitch Black." After everyone had their goggles on, Garrets led them to another door, which he unlocked. He led them inside what would have been a pitch black room, if not for the goggles, however, as they looked around, they realized they were in a labyrinth. "Here we are!" said Garrets excitedly.

Everybody looked around, seeing giant glass tanks filled with purple fluid, but not seeing anything in them. "Is this some kind of joke?" said Rivers furiously, "I came here to see results god damn it, and all you have are glass tanks, the guys at Central have more than this!" "Look closer, my friend," said Garrets. Rivers got close to the nearest tank and squinted inside. A white figure could barely be seen inside, and Rivers got closer. Then, without warning, the creature slammed itself against the glass. Rivers yelped and flinched backwards in surprise. "What the fuck is that thing?" asked Rivers. Everyone except Devlyn crowded in for a closer look. The creature was all white, and had one eye. From this eye came two read lines trailing to two circles on its chest. "This," said Garrets with great pride, "Is the perfect soldier!" Suddenly, a deafening explosion rocked the laboratory, and that's when the screaming started.


End file.
